Objection
by AquaLunaBVB
Summary: Summary: Sebastian is completely in love with his young master. He, of course, never acts upon these emotions,thinking maybe he can take his time and ease into it, but he has run out of time when Ciel's marriage to Elizabeth is moved up. Will he be able to admit his feelings in time? SebastianxCiel Beta: GarryxMrChairFan
1. Ch 1 His Butler, Dreams

_**Hello everyone my name is AquaLunaBVB. Once upon a time this was a shared account named Sapphireblood19 but I myself never wrote on it. I find that after having this for so long I really should make it truly mine. Plus I have simply just been obsessed with Anime recently. Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji is one of My favorites. I couldn't help but start putting Sebastian and Ciel together in my mind and soon I had a tale to tell. Here it is I do hope you enjoy it if not okay then tell me What made you not like it.**_

**Summary: Sebastian** **is completely in** **love** **with his young master. He, of course, never acts upon these emotions,thinking maybe he can take his time and ease into it, but he has run out of time when Ciel's marriage to Elizabeth is moved up. Will he be able to admit his feelings in** **time?** **SebastianxCiel**

**My Awesome Beta: GarryxMrChairFan **

* * *

_I sighed, sitting down on the young master's bed. I looked around the room I had just finished cleaning. I closed my eyes, resting my crimson red eyes, and my mind started to wonder. I began to think about the owner of the room, Ciel. I thought about his teal hair and beautiful blue eyes. Well, eye; the other is now a purple shade because of my mark. My mind traveled on to think about his pale flawless skin and how smooth it looked._

_"Sebastian, what are you doing?" I nearly jumped straight out of my skin as I heard the young master right next to me. I sent him a small glare as I opened my eyes to see him standing next to me._

_"I'll get back to work now. I was just resting my eyes after I finished cleaning your room. young master." I told him,moving to get up. He stopped me and gave it a look before going to the other side and laying down. I stared at himuntil he motioned for me to join him in laying on the bed. I laid next to him, my back rested against the headboard. "Has something been bothering you, my lord? You seem different," I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye._

_"Don't pretend you care, Sebastian, but because you'll probably come up with an excuse to get me to say what'sbothering me, I'll save us both the trouble and tell you: It's Elizabeth and her dreadful mother. They are pushing me to have a ball or something, just simply to officially announce to the public that we are betrothed," he told me with a sigh of regret. I chuckled as I recalled how much he hated dancing._

_"Well, it almost sounds like you're asking for my opinion in this matter. The more socially conventional way would be to go with Lady Elizabeth and her mother, but there are, of course, always the other variables to look at._

_ "__The main one is, are you truly going through this for you, or because it's what expected of you? The other main one to consider is, will you even still be among the living when it comes time to wed Lady Elizabeth? Do you want to announce it and never make it to the wedding, or would you wait it out and have me take your soul before it becomes too serious?_

_"It's all up to you in the every end, young master," I mused, turning my head to look at him while I spoke. "Plus, you never know - maybe I do care about your well-being," I added after a few seconds. He remained silent for a moment,obviously talking in everything I had said._

_"You're a demon – you're not supposed to care about things. But, I guess you're right about the whole ball thing; it's all up to me when it comes to the end. Great, more to think about." He sighed as he rested his hands across his stomach and closed his eyes._

_I couldn't help but notice the position he was in was similar to that of a dead person resting in his* coffin. What I did next was quite out of character for me. It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing when, normally, I think everything out._

_"Are you sure about that, young master?" I whispered, rolling over and resting on my forearms so that I was slightly above him. My face was close enough for our noses to be touching. He blushed bright red and tried to turn his face away from me. I grabbed a hold of his chin and made him meet my eyes once again. I slipped off the eye patch so that I could see both of his eyes._

_"S...Sebastian what a...are you doing?" he stammered to me, his face a bright strawberry red.. I smirked __at him before I began to lean down slowly. Soon, our lips met in a soft and sweet kiss, which I held for a couple of seconds before pulling back._

_His expression was one of complete shock. It was quite amusing to see my young master so flabbergasted. I was about to get up and get back to my chores when his hands moved to the back of my head. He pulled me down this time for a harder, more passionate kiss. I was almost instantly lost to the world at his sweet taste. I couldn't help buttrace my tongue against his closed lips. Much to my surprise, he opened his mouth, inviting in my tongue. Immediately our tongues went into a battle I was destined to win. As we pulled apart for air a loud smack echoed throughout the room._

_"You will find that I am very capable of feeling emotions, my dear young lord," I whispered, our lips brushing against each other with each word. He was panting heavily, searching my eyes for something. He obviously found it, because he pulled me in for a much softer kiss._

_"Sebastian, I love you," my young master whispered into my ear as we pulled apart. I let out a small chuckle pulling the boy into my arms. He acted like I didn't know that already. I stroked his soft teal-colored hair. "You love me, too,don't you Sebastian?" he asked, his voice almost a whimper. I moved my hand from his hair so I could gently rub circles in his back._

_"Of course I do, my lord," I mumbled to him as I tried to soothe him. Eventually, he relaxed into me and we just cuddled for a second. I let the world seep away from me and focused only on Ciel in my arms. He was so small and fragile I thought I was going to break him. The scary part was that I truly could - if I wanted to rip him to shreds, it would be all too easy._

_"Sebastian, call me Ciel; we aren't butler and master here. No, we are two people truly in love, forever and always,"he mumbled into my ear as he softly stroked my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into his warmth and comfort._

_"Yes my - I mean, Ciel," I said, quickly correcting myself. I tilted his head up and captured his lips in a short and sweet kiss. I pulled away and rested my forehead gently against his. "I love you, Ciel," I whispered before I claimedhis lips once again._

* * *

I gasped as I shot out of my bed, sweat coating my brow and my breaths coming in pants. Just another a dream; how I've grown to hate them now, because I only seem to dream of what I cannot ever have. I let out a growl before I got up to prepare for the day. I quickly pulled on my uniform and rushed to the kitchen to start the young master'sbreakfast. The dream doesn't leave my mind the entire time I prepare to wake up Ci– the young master. I took out my pocket watch to see I was right on schedule. I opened the master bedroom doors and wheeled in the cart. I was shocked to see the young master already awake and sitting up. I left the cart by the bed within his reach and walked over to the windows to open the blinds.

"Good morning, young master. Today's breakfast is a vegetarian omelet, toast matched with a unique jam from India, and your favorite Earl Grey," I told him, walking to his closet to pick out an outfit for the day.

I picked a deep blue that I remembered matched beautifully with his eye color. I patiently waited until he was done eating before I used my demon speed to return the cart and get back within a blink of the eye. I took notice that he refused to meet my eyes and was blushing as I dressed him.

Once I was done, I followed him to the study and waited until I was dismissed. The second I was, I got out of there as fast as possible. I walked to the garden to tend to the master's favorite white roses. I was hoping that the work would help me clear my head of all thoughts of my young master.

I didn't know how terribly wrong I was.

* * *

**Ciel POV**

Once again, my mind was wandering to that blasted demon. He had been haunting my every thought since themorning after I had that graphic dream about him and I as lovers. I was disgusted with myself. I felt as if I was betraying Elizabeth. Then again, I didn't love Lizzie - at least, not like the way she loved me.

Perhaps some part of me felt bad for leading her on like that, but what was I supposed to do - tell my fiancée that I was in love with a demon instead of her? She would probably cry and yell at me for trying to get out of the marriage. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel to Sebastian as he worked on my favorite white roses. I had banned Finny from touching them. I was too afraid he would destroy them. Only Sebastian could do it: as a demon, he doesn't make mistakes.

I sighed then turned back to do my paperwork. I had to finish it before Lizzie arrived or she would never let me finish the stupid paperwork. I tried my best to ignore Sebastian when he brought in my snack and tea. I didn't even look at him; I knew if I looked at him I wouldn't be able to look away.

"Young master, Lady Elizabeth and her mother will be arriving soon. Will you meet her in here or in the drawing room?" he asked me before he left. I sighed and forced myself to look up at him. I made sure not to meet his eyes or I would be lost.

"I will take them in the drawing room." I told him, standing and heading in that direction. Knowing my luck, Elizabeth and her mother were probably wanting to once again move the future wedding even closer. At this point, we were going to get married on Lizzie's seventeenth birthday. I personally was not looking forward to that day with the ever so affectionate Elizabeth and her strict mother. As I relaxed in one of the chairs, I found myself slipping into a nap.

I was awoken by soft giggles and someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to meet with the crimson eyes of my butler. I was pretty sure I would have sat there gawking at him if I didn't hear Elizabeth giggling to the right of me.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night," I explained standing up, only to have Lizzie launch herself into me. I was pretty sure my ear drums burst from her squealing about how much she had missed me. "Yes, I missed you, too. Now, would you two like to sit down?" I asked, sitting back down again in the chair.

"Ciel, I would like to talk to you about your betrothal to my daughter," Elizabeth's mother said, sitting across from me. I gather all my patience, knowing I would need it by the tone of her voice. She opened her mouth to tell me what it was when Elizabeth squealed it out in excitement.

"We got permission from the queen and your aunt to move the wedding even closer! Now we are getting married in a month, can you believe it?!" she squealed, grasping my hands and jumping in joy.

I was surprised I wasn't dead yet, because my heart completely stopped at her words.

* * *

**Well I do hope you enjoyed that if you did let me know if not tell me what I did wrong so that I might be able to fix it anyway have a good day**

**Later Bitchez**

**AquaLunaBVB**


	2. Ch 2 His Butler, Unwelcome News

**Chapter two of Objection**

**Hey Guys I'm actually kinda proud and I have GarryxMrChairFan for the positive reviews I got because I'm gonna say it right not my punctuation sucks and I have some slight problems with spelling some words. But anyhow enjoy and review I like any other writer smile and sequel in happiness when I read a review and well bad ones I try to take what you have 2 say in consideration. Thank You everyone for being so patient with me I've just been very busy an I'm still trying to write as IC as possible**

**(Comment for unlogged in Review)**

**Anyandeveryanime: thanks *also blushes* I'm glad you enjoyed it and ikr poor Sebby and you even get to see his reaction in this chapter, I'm evil :) **

**Angelina: I sorry my dear but if I didn't make them at least a little miserable there would be no point in writing this because it would be terrible**

**Devil Woman: well if you're reading th I that means I updated so I gave you more now watch and find out what happens**

**Special thanks to:**

**GarryxMrChairFan(awesome Beta) and CatatonicVanity (my very first reviewer :D) Thanks Guys you are awesome :D**

* * *

Ciel' s POV

I just stared at them in shock, not being able to even fully comprehend what I just heard. The shatter of a tea cup brought me back down to this world. My head snapped to the right to see it had been Sebastian who had dropped the cup. A look of pure shock and maybe horror graced his handsome features. He just stared at Elizabeth and her mother for a second before he also came to his senses.

"I apologize, that was just quite a shock. I will clean it up immediately," he said, ducking down and quickly cleaning it up. Then he set the broken cup on the trolley and went to fix his mistakes.

In any normal situation I would have been highly amused at someone finally getting Sebastian, a demon, to make such a mistake. But this wasn't a normal situation - it was far from it. I couldn't believe Madame Red would decide something like this without evenconsulting with me. I was beyond furious with her. I cleared my throat, trying to put on a straight face.

"If you don't mind, I need to make a call real quick. I'll have Sebastian bring up something to eat. Maybe a nice lunch will help me through this torture." I mumbled the last part under my breath. Elizabeth's mother only nodded before turning away. I collapsed against the wall the second the door was closed. "A month. I only have a fucking month until I get married to someone I don't love," I mumbledunder my breath. I sighed in disgust at myself. I didn't deserve love, anyway. I hadn't deserved happiness since that terrible night.

With a snort of disgust at my own weakness, I stood up and headed for the telephone. Once I arrived, I dialed Madame Red's personal telephone. I didn't have to wait long before she answered. "Hello, Ciel darling! I imagine Elizabeth and her mother just told you," she said in greeting before I could even speak.

"How did you know it was me, and yes, Madame, and I am not happy - not in the least." I growled the rest of the sentence. "How dare you make such an important life decision without even consulting with me first!" I yelled through the phone. I tried to calm myself so no one would hear me.

"Oh, Ciel, if I didn't know better I would think you didn't want to marry the lovely Elizabeth. But I know you would never do anything to disgrace the family. Now, don't tell me you want to break off your engagement for someone else. Because that would be quite silly and immature now, wouldn't it, Ciel?" she chirped through the telephone. I stayed silent for a while, knowing she was right.

"No, Madame Red, I will marry Elizabeth; this was just quite the shock." I sighed as I spoke. I knew I was going to have to sacrifice things because of my noble title. I just never thought I would have to give up my freedom to love who I chose. Sebastian flashed through my mind at these thoughts. I growled in disgust at my traitorous thoughts.

"Good thing, darling. I wish I could stay and talk, but I have things to get back to. I'm sure you understand. Goodbye, Ciel, and try to have fun with Elizabeth today!" she said then hung up before I could reply. I sighed before I made my way back to the drawing room.

Sebastian had returned while I was gone and he had served tea and scones. It did not surprise me that he had bounced back to perfection so fast. In fact, I would have been surprised if he hadn't returned to normal by now. I sat back down in my chair and picked up my cup. I sniffed the cup and quickly identified it as Jade Tea, an Oolong tea. Its sweet and strong aroma washed over me and helped calm me. I let one of my small smiles cross my lips just ever so gently. Even in a situation like this Sebastian knew the exact thing to make me feel better.

"Is the tea to your enjoyment, my young master?" Sebastian asked from my right. I looked over at him and saw the smile he barely ever wore. It was the smile he reserved for special moments, like his times with those dreadful cats of his. I knew instantly he had seen my small smile.

"Yes, Sebastian, it is," I told him before turning my attention back to Elizabeth and her mother. "Mrs. Midford, will you do me the honorof engaging in a quick game of chess before you must leave?" I asked, needing to get the feeling of superiority back. She simply nodded and I motioned for Sebastian to go and get it.

* * *

"Haha! Ciel, I finally beat you!" she exclaimed with joy as she moved her pierce into a place that was almost check mate. I simplychuckled at her excitement before pointing out my knight.

"But Mrs. Midford, you forgot all about my knight over here. Which, if I move like this and this, I win instead of you," I told her as I captured her king. Her smile turned to a face of frustration at the game I had been beating her at since I could barely talk. I heard Sebastian chuckle to my right. I realized it was because I sometimes referred to him as my black Knight . So in some twisted way my demonic butler had won the game for me. I groaned mentally; sometimes I hated how much I depended on Sebastian.

"Well then, it looks like you beat me once again. But I will beat you, one of these days…" Her sentence trailed off into a whisper. "Well,Lizzy darling, don't you think it is about time we got back to your father? I do bet he is terribly lonely without us around in that big old house," she said as she got up, rubbing invisible dust off the skirt of her dress." Now, Ciel, be a good boy and don't try to run off or anything," she joked before Elizabeth and her left the room. I decided not to follow them out.

I had had enough headaches for today. I looked to the clock to see it was only 7:45. Normally I stayed up to nine, but tonight I was exhausted. "Sebastian, I'm going to retire early tonight," I told him, rubbing my temples as I started for my room.

He didn't comment, not even the normal 'Yes My Lord' - he just followed.

"You seem pretty troubled considering I'm the one being forced into a marriage in only a month," I commented as I sat on the edge of my bed.

He was silent a few minutes as he thought about his reply. As he was thinking, he started to change me. I was glad he was so deep in thought. This way he wouldn't notice my blush when he started to change me.

"I am worried that once you have been married to Lady Elizabeth that you won't have time to keep looking for your parents' murderers. Then I will end up cheated, forced to serve but never getting your soul," he said, not meeting my eyes.

Disappointment seeped through to my very bones at his words. It had hurt, that much I could not deny. I chose not to respond instead I lay down and tried to sleep.

"Goodnight, my young master," he whispered before he silently left.

I hated myself as I felt silent tears trail down my cheeks. But I wasn't complaining; this was the price I had to pay for loving that damn demon. Eventually my tears stopped and I fell into a deep slumber because of pure exhaustion. I had very bittersweet dreams that night. Sweet, because for once that demon did not haunt my dreams in the most inappropriate way. But bitter because instead, I was taunted with scenes of that terrible night, replaying over and over behind my closed eyes.

* * *

Sebastian' s POV

I was positive something besides the betrothal was bothering my young master as I left his room. I knew he would taint my thoughts for the rest of the night. Especially when I smelt the salty scent of tears coming from his room. But I didn't dare reenter, knowing he would be terribly angry if I did. I decided that my work could wait.

I walked outside and into the forest. I just kept walking and walking and walking. How I hated that Elizabeth and her wretched mother. Ciel was mine and he had been since the second the deal was made. I refused to let him marry that annoying, immature girl. I decided that I was going to stop the wedding no matter what it took.

I smiled as I came across a beautiful blue rose. It reminded me of his blue eye and the shade his other had once been. I was about to pick it when I realized it would eventually kill its beauty. Was I willing to kill it just because it reminded me of Ciel? No, I decided I was not. In fact, I decided I should let it live _because_ it reminded me of Ciel.

I headed back to the manor when I realized the moon had reached the middle of the starry night sky. I pulled out my watch and let out a groan as I realized exactly how late it had actually gotten. I was incredibly frustrated; that was two mistakes tonight. I was not going to let another happen. What kind of butler would I be if I did?

* * *

** Finally I am done I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait I promise this won't be a happening again. Any way here are some thing I said before in a deleted A/N**

** As you can see I am going to try to be as IC as possible for this story but sadly I am not Yana Tobaso so it can be quite hard to write Ciel and Sebastian perfectly in character and here are some quick insight**

** 1Madame Red is still alive in she only got terribly injured that day instead of dying and she decided to be the best Aunt possibly for Ciel **

**2 I might make up some characters as I go but hey my fanfiction **

**3 Ciel has not got Revenge yet they have met both Angel and Ash but not yet revenge**

** 4 because of the way Alio****s(did I spell that right eh fuck it im to tired to check) and Ciel talked it sounds as if the knew each other before Ciel lost his memory but I still thinking over if he will arrive or not **

**5 I will try to not Bash Lizzy I know most people hate that **

**6 This is a Lemon /Yaoi but that doesn't happen til later**

** 7 Some of my facts may be wrong when it comes to British food and stuff but I'm was born and raised in a small town in USA I don't know much about Britian food **

**8 last but not least my opinions on characters are my own but I will try to be open minded to others opinions too. **

**Any way I hope to see you all very very very soon but I am going to sleep now good bye for now **

**Later Bitchez**

**AquaLunaBVB**


End file.
